Three Days Earlier
by Kalen Bloodstone
Summary: COMPLETE... Series: The Ape Clans in Rebellion, quite obvious from their actions. Brutes can't be expected to act diversely. But what can you expect? For Kate, its a call from Jim. - Rated: T, Writer of Artemis F./Inheritance Cycle/Kate Daniels fandoms
1. Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

* * *

~ Finally, I came up with an Idea! I'll be posting them each week on Monday. Four Chapters, and a prologue. One month filled with Kate. ~

* * *

Derek tensed. His hackles rouse as he searched the night before him. His nose caught the scent a millisecond before it happened.

A furry lump of fur raged forward, muscles turning as it ran on its hands and hind legs. Matted hair hung from his entire form. Brown fur. A squished in face which looked dumb and brooding.

Derek lunged at the brute, his body morphing into that of a timber wolf. Gray fur spread the length of his body, and his jowls grew. He was too tired from running to go into Warrior form.

They both collided, Derek's claws raked against the Apes face – the Apes huge slabs-of-meat-for-hands coming together to squeeze the life out of Derek's body.

Derek lunged his ferocious jaws into the Apes neck, biting away at the soft flesh, making his way to the lungs underneath.

The Ape, in turn, yelled a painful scream out of primal instincts, then wrenched the wolf off his neck and threw him across the field to a tree.

The tree was a low branched Maple. The field in which they had finally found themselves was a littered with thigh high grass, weeds and roots to trip over, and stones on which to fall and bruise with. There were few other trees besides the Maple tree, being only a small grouping of Ash trees. The sky overhead was littered with bright stars, and a crescent moon lit what it could.

Quickly, Derek got out of the tree. He leaped down to the ground with little effort as he ran once more to meet the Gorilla.

Coming out of nowhere, with a massive fist, the Gorilla slammed Derek's head. He stopped for a moment, to assess the damage.

The young wolf's head looked badly damaged, and blood leaked out of a gash.

The Gorilla smiled, his body rippling as it changed back to human. His features where sharp and bold. His black silk hair was held in a cow-lick, and his face looked boyish as well. Burgundy eyes looked peered through his eye-sockets.

He wore a poorly tailored suit, and as he knelt done beside Derek, his own wound forgotten, he brought a knife out from somewhere inside his suit.

He slid the pale blade across Derek's unconscious face, and his eyes filled with insanity. He licked the blade once, than brought it back down to Derek's face . . .

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Don't know yet, check out Chapter One . . .

~ Kalen Bloodstone ~


	2. Three Days Earlier

**Chapter 1**

**_~ Three Days Earlier ~_**

**_

* * *

_**~ And here it is . . . ~

* * *

Derek dodged the taxi which had almost impaled him dead on. His face grimaced as the exhaust clouded his sense of smell. Plus, the wind was blowing directly in front of him – his quarry would know he was on his tail now.

Derek skipped across the streets, jumping over the cars to get across the street – he had to escape the place – but it was too late.

A shadow fell before him, and before he knew it, they were on him.

It was the Gorilla Clan, huge Apes with hardly any brains. The unfortunate part was they made it up in bronze. Large muscles, hard abs and lean body weight. Hardly 15 per cent body fat, the rest was corded muscle.

Only three of the clan had decided to screw with Derek, and only three should be left behind for dead . . . should . . .

The first came from behind, his arms coming up in a clamp to hold Derek down.

Before he knew it, Derek had shape-shifted, his body now that of his best Warrior form – that of a human and timber wolf mixture – and had slammed the Apes head with a convenient brick.

The next was dealt with in the same fashion as it made a mad lunge at him.

Their stench overwhelmed Derek's nose, and clouded his judgment.

The third, the last to be left behind. His name was Laverne, and he was the Clan Head. The Hierarchy of the Apes was based on an Olympiad of shit throwing, and apparently this one knew how to throw.

He threw a curve ball, and said ball was not entirely a ball – it was a fragment grenade . . .

Derek used his wrist to block the thing, and before it detonated, he pitched it in the river. A sudden explosion of water was soon brought to everyone's attention.

As Derek was distracted, Laverne ran to a side ally.

To follow the Clan, which had insulted the Beast Lord, or follow Laverne, who had made a public nuisance of himself, and on many occasion made Derek look like a complete idiot. The decision was not a hard one.

Derek followed the Clan.

Derek clicked seven on speed dial . . .

"You got em?'" asked Jim, his voice sounding troubled. The Gorillas had been a threat to his Lord, and he had sent his best one man team on the case.

"Nope . . . Shit, shit, shit - alright, I'm going after the Clan, but Laverne got away."

"Laverne?"

"The Clans head in their Hierarchy. Send someone after him for me, and tell em' not to be gentle bringing him in. Alright?"

"Kate?"

"Who the hell else do we have lying around thats crushed Demons?"

"Not many . . ." agreed Jim, her Bounty Hunter partner. "Alright, I'll get her on it by the end of the night . . ."

* * *

Kate crossed the street. In her hands were coffee, and a Slayer.

An odd combination.

One, a warm beverage, sometimes chilled; the other a deathly weapon which could chill you to the bone, or warm you up again with a shot of adrenalin. So maybe not to far from the other . . .

Kate swore; the damn coffee burnt her lower lip.

Kate sighed, placing the coffee down to cool. Her coffee pot at home had broken – shot actually – and she was almost dead by the time she had reached the coffee shoppe. Shoppe, what a strange re-spelling. And yet that's what it called itself. Donna's Coffee Shoppe.

She was quite literally half dead. Her apartment had been raided, once more, by a group of Shamans actually. A stray blow dart had driven it self in her wall, of course stopping momentarily to break her coffee pot. To Kate, coffee was Ambrosia. Without it, she couldn't live.

So, here she was. Another night alive, another night longer before Roland had found her.

She sat down, at the picnic table which was bolted to the firm cement underneath. It was cracked in places, wherein the grass had sprouted slightly. The park was possibly twenty meters from the Witch's Oracles.

Huge evergreens surrounded Kate, almost as much as the memories of adventures past.

The time when her, Derek, and Ghastek, arrived and battled the Sea Demons. Freaky shit.

Speaking of Derek . . .

Kate phone rang, and Jim's scowling face appeared on her screen.

Kate was tempted to disconnect, but she was getting low on cash – Jim might have a way to get her out of that.

"Cutting Edge Investigations, Inc., Kate Daniels speaking; how may I help you?" she announced.

"Kate, its Jim."

"Hey Jim," she mockingly said.

"You sound very official now, don't you?"

"I sure do . . ."

"By any chance," started the Jaguar, "do you remember something that came with that job?"

"Jim, if you want something, just come out and say it."

"Alright . . ." the Jag cleared his throat, prepping himself for the debriefing. "Kate, we have the Gorilla Clan going MIA."

"_Going?"_

"They decided they didn't owe their allegiance to Curren – he didn't win their Olympiad – and so their changing territory and dispatching themselves from the Pack."

This was the first time Kate had ever heard more then a laugh about the Ape Clan. There were so few of them that all Apes were in one specific clan. Monkeys, Orangutans, Gorillas, Godzilla, all of em'. They were quite territorial, preferred their own Hierarchy, and had big practical jokes staged three months out of the year.

"Alright, how can I help, O' mighty dispatch Sergeant?"

"Well," started Jim, his voice sounding hurt, "Laverne, their Head – Curren's equivalent – has decided to make himself a nuisance and separate from the rest of the group. Derek was tailing them, and was jumped." Before Kate could ask, Jim confirmed it, just covering all the bases.

"He's fine, he just can't follow two groups at once. He wants you to bring in Laverne, ruffled up if possible."

A thoughtful silence followed, as Kate memorized the details. Ape Clan – MIA – On purpose – Gorilla man, big ego, capture . . . Alright, she was done.

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Alright, I just have one question."

"Which is?"

"Where's he at?"

Kate could feel the vibration of the smack Jim gave himself.

"At the corner of Uni and Coral street. Somewhere in an ally was where your sidekick lost him . . ."

Before she could retaliate on the word _sidekick_, or get a crack off on _uni, _Jim disconnected the phone. And off she went, following the yellow brick road.

* * *

It was actually a red paved road, and a lot of it.

Laverne was wounded. From what she saw. She doubted Derek could do this much damage.

And then she saw him, a heap of fur.

The ally had led her across the street; and from there to a corner bakery. From there, eye-witness accounts, quite hysterically led her to the petting zoo. He was laying there, just a heap of fur, right on top of the huge Lion which stood sentry for the Zoo.

Blood littered his face, which looking hammered in.

Kate cautiously walked up to his dead corpse.

His eye twitched, and Kate hurriedly drew Slayer, its metal hissing. It did that only when the Undead were present.

False alarm, left over nerves – what-ever, the poor bastard was dead.

The voice behind her made her jump, though she should've heard him coming, all the signs where shown to her.

"Hello, Kate . . ." Ghastek said, from the mouth of a piloted Vamp which rested on a totem-pole over the African Exhibit.

"What did you do here, Ghastek. If I had a penny for every time you interfered with my jobs-"

"You'd have about a dollar?"

"That's what I guess. Anyway, what went wrong here," Kate questioned, her eyes following Ghastek as his Vamp crawled down the totem-pole and slid to her.

"This Zoo is the People's property, we got a call about a dead body. I, actually, was just going to call you about it Kate."

"Sure you were . . ." she said, trailing off. She checked her watch, 8:30. Shit, that had taken longer then she thought. The magic wave had just fell . . . another seven hours at the best until the magic was brought back.

She couldn't M-scan, she couldn't perform any other tests. Her only chance now was getting the body back to the Keep.

"Alright, the Pack will be leading this Investigation along with me," Kate said, daring Ghastek to reply on the subject, "I was tracing this guy right after he died. Of course I'll send a formal report once I've finished . . ."

"Of course," answered Ghastek, and with that the two departed. Kate called for transportation, for Laverne to be examined in Autopsy, and then left for home to prepare for a doubtlessly more exciting day tomorrow.

* * *

Well? Evaluation?

~ Kalen Bloodstone ~


	3. Two Days Earlier

**Chapter 2 **

**_~ 2 Days Earlier ~  
_**

* * *

~ Please give a review, we need to expand this fandom, and for me to do so, I need reviews to encourage me. ~

* * *

Kate woke refreshed . . . and wet. Her dog's spittle was dropping, drop by drop, onto her face.

"Get off, mutt!" she angrily cried.

He shied away. Kate got up, and decided to get ready before the- the phone rang. It was doubtlessly the Pack.

"Hello."

"Hello, Kaitlyn," answered Dr. Doolittle, the where-badger, "A fine day, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Kate said, peaking outside of her drapes. Golden sunshine broke through the defense of her kiddo, Julie, who was gone for the week.

"It looks a bit bleak though."

"And indeed it is, dear girl. In fact, that's what I called about, surprisingly. I have something you might want to know about that Laverne."

A moment of silence followed.

"Annddd?"

"Well you have to ask nicely for them, I don't just-"

"What'cha got, Doc?"

"Very educated, young lady . . . Well, it seems that Laverne here, was poisoned with silver. He couldn't shift either; he was stuck in that Gorilla form of his. A build up of silver was found in his colon, which made it look like he drank some serum, unknowingly no doubt, and another sliver needle was found by his skull. The exact location as where your friend Andrea planted her charm."

"Lovely, Doc. Anything else?"

"Besides the last few meals he had, and a terrible dietary regiment recorded on his liver, no."

"Bye."

And with that, the call had ended. And next on the Agenda . . . talk to Jim, in person . . .

* * *

Jim crossed the street corner. His eyes were intent on the subject in front of him. Some jobs still needed his expertise, and this was one of them.

His eyes crossed from one side of the street, and back to the Hyena shifter he was tailing.

A quick blur of movement made Jim forget all else as he followed, and sped up as he still tried to guide behind cars and signs and crowds.

Next thing he knew, he was doing a face-plant.

"Your getting old, cat," said Kate, a slight struggle of tension in her voice.

Jim distastefully looked up, to see the Hyena's human form slung over Kate's shoulder. He gave her a good glare before finding his footing.

"I heard you coming!" he attested.

"Fat chance, pussy. And to business . . . whats up with Laverne & Co.?"

"I was following that hyena, he was going to bring me to he smugglers!" pleaded Jim, not letting it go.

"Fine, I'll get it out of him. Get me water and a scalpel, and leave the rest to me. _Then_ will you listen?"

"Fine . . ." sourly detested the Jaguar, getting Doolittle's supplier on the phone . . .

. . . Kate withdrew from the room, sipping at the last of the one liter of water in her hand, the scalpel resting menacingly in her other hand.

"Saratoga, and Sicily."

Jim stared, though he should've gotten used to it by now.

"Now for your turn, I want in on this paycheck."

Jim shrugged, a smile spreading his face.

"Theres nothing else, the Pack is no longer in need of your assistance, Kate Daniels – The case is closed. Oh, and thanks for that tid-bit of information . . .

* * *

Kate silently fumed over a bottle of Boone Farms Sangria, the bottle littered with perspiration. Greg's apartment was still were she slept, despite common belief that she had given up the place.

She slipped slowly, mulling over the thing. How could this case be so simple? No mythology got involved; no crazy pantheons were attacking her – not even a curse from a Druid – what happened? Had she lost her talent of finding trouble, had she been put on a list of candidates for the _don't-talk-or-give-any-information-to-them_ award.

Business was getting slow, and despite her pride, she might have to move into Curren's Pride at the Keep. Cutting Edge Investigations hadn't brought in as much as she surmised she would at the start – I mean come on, who doesn't need a good Merc now and then to swoop in and save the day.

And yet, she only had one customer that week, an old Greek dude asking for help with rats in his basement. Rats. Fucking Rats. That's all I was good for now.

I've slain Demons, defeated minor deities, butchered my Aunt – the Goddess Essa, and now I'm left to tend the common household pests.

And that was when my phone went off . . .

I didn't answer, just pressed the button.

"Kate?" Jim's voice questioned.

"Kate?" he said again.

"What . . ." she sluggishly answered.

"I need your help, we got this-"

"Why would I want to help you, after this morning?"

"Kate, you're a Merc, we're Mercs – we do stuff for cash. That's all I'm offering, not a consolation. I'm sorry for this morning, but just tell me what you would do in my situation? What would you do Kate?"

"I'd screw you over . . ." she hesitantly replied, then took another swig of her Boone Farm.

"Right. So, hear me over." Because nothing came, Jim took the silence as a yes. "The Ape clan again. They've been invading my Security offices. I need them eliminated. All of them. They won't succumb to the rules of the Pack, and therefore can't get the privilege of Life – not in our territory."

"So formal of you, the way you talked . . ." said Kate, trying to weed something out of her old partner. She hadn't heard a sentence without a swear word in it for half an hour. He clearly knew her intentions.

"Fuck you."

"Love you too . . ." and with that, Kate decided it was time to go to work.

* * *

Kate didn't know were to start. Despite the small amount of knowledge, she had nothing. Grendel, her dog, was with her. He'd come in handy. As long as he didn't eat her shoes . . .

So, she'd talk to Derek, find the Ape clan, and desecrate them.

Derek would either be at the firing range, or shadowing Jim, or on a mission for Jim. Well, he wasn't there when they'd talked, so the next place. Next easiest place would be the Keeps firing range.

And as luck would have it, he was.

He fired off using a borrowed SIG Sauer P226 from Andrea. Each clip made a defining sound; fifteen rounds of 9mm Parabellum slammed into their destination.

Derek leaned forward as the poster board traveled his way. Three bullets at the head, at the heart, at the jugular, at the leg flesh, and at the groin area.

Cute.

"Derek."

"Kate!" the wolf instantly lightened up. A moment ago he was scowling and criticizing himself for not being able to get all his rounds within the diameter of a quarter – and now? We needed to make sure the puppy was housetrained.

"Sit!" exclaimed Kate, and together they entered the Packs cafeteria. The meat was too raw for Kate's taste, so she hardly went. "I've some questions about this Ape Clan that Jim wants my help with."

"Shoot . . ." he said.

"Well," started Kate, as she noticed the rack of lamb which had materialized before her friend, "for starters, how do they operate?"

"Their quite to the point, I'm afraid," Derek said, his face showing its distain. "The first time I saw one of them, it told me I looked girlish . . ." he pouted.

"You used to – go on . . ." _I'm pushing it . . . _

"Anyway . . . They like puzzles, mind games – mind crap and stuff. They like using their mind, and yet they speak outright – irony?" he waited a moment, to see Kate response, "Fine, don't comment. I'm just telling you, they like this type of thing. They like being on the edge of extinction, faced with a challenge, and winning said challenge."

"Right . . . anything else?" he asked.

"No – but I still don't have a-" her phone rang.

"Pardon?" she asked Derek, who in turn nodded.

"Kate Daniels."

"Kate Daniels, I know that name . . . Curren's squeeze? Yes, yes, yes, definitely you. Listen now, and listen good. I will not be repeating myself. One word out of you, and I disconnect. Give Derek the finger if you understand."

Kate was ultimately confused, but did as the mysterious man asked. She gave Derek the finger, and looked around the room – the person was there, in the room. How had they gotten past the Pack guards? What if they were the Packs guards?

"There are ten dead bodies, Pack bodies, in your apartment. Their littered with your prints, and a beacons been activated. Jim should find the bodies in . . . Oh I don't know, maybe ten minutes. By then, he'll know you killed them. Now, meet me in the lovely restaurant south of Wehrli, tomorrow morning at three in the morning, we have lots to talk about . . ."

* * *

Whose the guy calling Kate? if anyone guesses correctly, they'll get some brownies. They taste imaginatively good!

Recently, I've enrolled in the theatre production of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, anyone with any good tips to pass along, I ask you to do so.

~ Kalen Bloodstone ~


	4. One Day Earlier

**Chapter Three**

**_~ One Days Earlier ~_**

* * *

~ Here's the update. I finished it late today, so sorry for any grammatical issues. I didn't have time to Proof-read before posting it, so please forgive that aspect. ~

* * *

Kate studied her surroundings.

Only one restaurant, oddly, west of Werhli. Definitely odd.

Kate first studied the floor – limestone tiles – then examined the rest of the place in general. The benches were the same wood and stain as the table, oak, with a red table cloth covering. Old fashion lanterns rested in the middle of each table.

Smooth Jazz music highlighted the background; a low hanging ceiling, and white walls completed its description. It definitely set off that mom and pops store vibe. Even the lighting was enough to reapply your make-up, if you so chose.

Kate had no idea who she was waiting for. She looked left. She looked right . . . Nothing. Was he even there?

It was positively a male voice on the other end of the phone.

Kate sighed tentatively. Just then, a waitress hurried over to Kate. She showcased a poster-case smile, broad ridged nose, and thin blonde hair.

"Hey there, Ma'am; you're name wouldn't happen to be Kate Daniels, would it?" she spoke with a southern accent, and Kate had to keep herself from looking around for a camera; she was in an alternate dimension.

Low-key and homey, the establishment definitely seemed right out of a Western TV show.

"It would," Kate replied, mentally kicking herself for using the fake accent she had that moment adapted.

"Good, good; cuz' there's this real freaky dude in a corner booth – he requested you. Should I tell him anything?" The waitress shifted her weight to the other side as she waited to be answered.

"No, I'll tell him personally."

"Suit yourself, deary, but if I were you I'd not mess with his type, if you catch my drift."

Of course, a nosey waitress. Just her luck.

"Cousins, actually. Thanks for the advice, though," Kate smiled, then went where the waitress directed her.

She didn't know what she had expected, but it definitely wasn't this.

The man who watching Kate with keen eyes was on the pudgy side, with short-cropped greasy blonde-hair. Kate first thought he was eating, but his cheeks were naturally that puffed out. A double chin hung low, and his thick lips creeped Kate the hell out. Emerald eyes, large, abnormally so, ears – and a nose which looked to small for the man.

He wore a plaid shirt over a plain T-shirt, with jeans around his waist. They looked like they were cutting off his circulation.

"Kate Daniels, a pleasure," recited this irregular character. He spoke with a Now Yorker accent, though from the look of him, Kate would've thought slightly German.

"Something like that." Kate sat down opposite him, her head resting in her hands, sluggishly waiting for him to start.

"You must be wondering why I've been so mysterious?"

"Not really, no. This happens quite often, believe it or not"

"Oh . . ." The poor man looked hurt. Kate didn't care, she just wanted to know what was going on.

"Do you have a name?" Kate asked.

"Laverne, by all accounts. My parents decided to name me after the pastor of our church. I must say I quite enjoy the name."

This gave Kate two facts. One – Laverne told terrible, long, and unexciting stories which could've been told out-right. Second – this man was named Laverne. Coincidence? She didn't believe in them.

"Why am I here?"

"In order for me to see you, to hear you, to know you. You, my dear Kate, are an interesting specimen. You've caught the Beast Lords eye, you've slain countless evils; you live a life I want to know about. Who raised you? Where did you get your skill? How old were you? Do you have an ultimate quest? These are all questions I have to have answered," huffed Laverne, "I want to know what makes you tick."

"Why?"

"You are still doubtful, my dear Kate. Well, no matter. I only hope you will trust me enough eventually to tell me your story. But, to why you are _here._ That, is the golden question, is it not?"

Kate tired of his dramatics almost as fast as jeggings flew out the window.

"I suppose . . ." she replied.

"Well, dearest Kate," he started, slicking back his hair with the swipe of some spittle, "I brought you here, because I do not want you hurt. If you are hurt – well, I hardly think I could come to grasps with myself. Someone so unique and intriguing. It would shame me to harm something as futuristic as yourself."

"Futuristic? Care to elaborate?"

"There's something that's going to happen, very, very soon. I want to change the hierarchy of the Pack." Kate really couldn't believe here ears. She never dreamt, thought, day-dreamed any Pack member demanding a change in Law. They took what was handed them, because it was sanity. Without the Pack, they had no support, and eventually would give into Lyc-V, the drug which let them change.

"I want you to be our Queen, Kate . . ."

Kate, stunned, feebly drunk from the glass in front of her. She didn't care if it was drugged. She needed something – something to help her process of realization.

A Queen. Kate? A queen?

"No. I don't accept. You'll have to find someone else. I- I don-"

"Kate, please! Just listen. A Queen. That's all we ask you. To help us, to lead us as we erect a new government."

"You're not very smart, are you? As you said, I've caught Currens eye. What makes you feel like I'd give my services to you?"

"Curren, Shurren. Sure. Suurrrrreee . . . Anyway, I just wanted a way to Curren. You have definitely detested his Lordship in the past. Have you not?"

"Idiot."

Kate reached out, grabbing a hold of Laverne's throat. His pale flesh rippled beneath Kate's grasp. Folds of flesh firmly lodged themselves into Kate's hand.

Kate slapped the man across the head, before he got a word out.

"Lue! Ke-"

Three buff people, who had been minding their own minds the moment before, came over. One lunged headfirst at Kate, as the others tailed.

Of course. Of course he would, he'd be an idiot not to- He had back-up.

Kate quickly devised her plan, she didn't have much time.

She remembered what Voron had taught her – she remembered how Navy Seals worked this situation. Four individuals. Each a threat. No guns, thankfully. These were all things Kate took into account, They were all strong. They could beat here fastly.

Navy Seals . . . That was it, small places. United, they could tag team her, all at one a huge wall of flesh to consume her. But apart . . .

Kate acted.

Reaching for her water glass, Kate broke it over Laverne's head. That along with a swift punch to follow, clocked the pudgy man out. He was good as gone, for the moment. Three/four.

Kate skirted the man who lunged her way, grabbing the fork as she went. She wrenched the fork into his eye, and swung Slayer from it s sheath. She didn't care of the unfair advantage, she needed it.

With a swing of the hissing metal, she decapited him. Leaving the two dumbfounded men alive, behind him.

Kate knew surprise was gone. Two men had passed out of the fight within twenty seconds. They needed to be cautious.

Kate directed herself to the man on the left, and quickly sent herself at him.

Hissing metal made him avoid the strokes, but before long, the pair had shifted to their Ape forms. One, an Orangutan the other, a baboon.

An Orange freak, and a red hinded freak. Nice. The baboon jumped from table to table to get around Kate.

Kate, in turn, set her sights on the orangutan.

Shit. She had let the baboon get in a hit. A water glass shattered against Kates leather jacket.

Kate let adrenalin swing her along as she tracked the orangutan, who had grabbed a broom. He lunged it at Kate, and she avoided it. In a sift move, Slayer slid through the thin metal and plastic covering. He starred at it for a brief moment before it dawned on him. He had a pointy stick.

Now he came at Kate to impale her, being less cautious. He paid for his carelessness.

Kate slid forward, Slayers point facing outward. He impaled himself.

Ironic?

Grabbing a hold of the shaft, Kate turned around. Just in time. The Baboon jumped across the tabled, head for the door . . .

Kate launched the thing, like a javelin. A very unbalanced javelin.

It lodged itself in his chest, and Kate ran forward to finish the kill, Quick and simple. A clean cut to the neck, separating the jugular. Within thirty seconds, his blood had deposited itself on the ground.

Kate sighed, troubled on what next to do. Normally, she had the Order to cover her, but now . . .

"That was certainly interesting," said the waitress from before. Along with her were three cooks, and another waitress.

Kate didn't respond. She took yet another glass of water, and went to the booth.

There he was, unconscious as ever.

A little water . . .

Laverne reacted like a fish out of water, fluttering his arms around and kicking his legs. Kate used brute strength to stop his thrashing.

"I'm bringing you in, Laverne. Any last words?"

He looked angrily back at her, his eyes pure beads of hatred.

He spat at her face, then said "Fuck Curren . . ."

And again, he was asleep.

Kate looked sheepishly at the glass in her hand, the second glass broken against his forehead. And again, the slight remaining pain from a punch. She really couldn't let her emotions take over again.

Next stop, Jim . . .

* * *

Upon arrival, Kate was received with open arms. Kinda. Doolittle briefly examined him, and then he was handed off to Jim and his Crew for a questioning.

Kate didn't really care what happened to him. She didn't want to be Queen. But then again, she was. Just Curren's Queen, not Laverne's.

Nothing eventful happened until noon. Kate had been lounging in a living room of the Pack when Jim had come to talk.

"Their Martyr," he said angrily, his eyes bloodshot and only hinting at his true nature. Kate knew if he could, Jim would personally go into the field and deal with the Ape Clans himself, killing each one. But being the head of Security, he had to look out for Curren's welfare, not just his own.

"I thought of that." The three she had killed.

And that was all he said. He was too crazed to do more. He left, giving a brief muttering of words coming to _I'll call you when needed,_

And so that day went. Eventually, Kate went home to Grendal. He was happy. Possibly the only one.

Kate didn't do much else that day, just lingered around the phone, waiting to be included in the goings of events . . . Until the next morning at the least . . .

* * *

Does anyone read these? I'd really like to know. Otherwise I don't see much of a point for going on. I understand it's not written to its full potential, but I'd still like a quick blurb or two saying opinions.

~ Kalen Bloodstone ~


	5. Present Day

**Chapter 4**

**_~ Present Day ~  
_**

* * *

~ Hope you all love the Final. I would seriously love a review; Criticism welcomed, and Flaming will be tended with damned souls :) ~

* * *

Curren sighed. His past nights had been spent in eerie exile, while Jim erased the threat opposing him. The Ape Clan only tired him, now. He used to think of them as a threat, and finding the dead Pack bodies in Kate's apartment was hard, but after it was all explained and straightened out, it worked.

She was here, now, sleeping against his bare chest. His Queen, not theirs. Jim had left her out of the rest of the proceedings, telling her to sleep. She was back-up. Otherwise, Aunt B was heading a group of them, including Derek and Raphael, and another dozen or two.

They could handle themselves. Couldn't they? Damn doubt. Always there . . .

Kate stirred . . . false alarm. She rolled over, out of his arms, out of his warmth, with a thin white blanket wrapped around her naked form.

Temptation almost overcame Curren, but in the end, he just stared at her, glad that the games of cat and mouse had finished. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, to reveal the gleaming face beneath – that was the last pleasant memory for awhile . . .

An urgent nock rapped out on the door; after consent to come in, Jim entered.

Curren had gotten up, piled Kate high with blankets, and had thrown on a pair of Pack issued sweatpants.

They stood in the doorway, to prevent waking Kate.

"Aunt B's asking for her, Curren – we need her. You know as much as I she would hate to find out you wouldn't let her. Plus, she has just as much at stake here then any of us."

"What's the reason, what's so special and important? Huh? Why do we have to wake her?"

"Because," started Jim, as he slumped against the doorframe, "Derek needs someone on his tail."

"And why Kate?"

"Because B knows she can trust Kate."

"But she has Raphael, why would she need another she could . . ." Curren's face went sour as he predicted the words about to be spoken to him.

"Raph's dead, Curren – they sliced him up into cubes, and sent them to B this morning, an hour ago . . ."

Curren wavered momentarily; Raphael was a trusted Pack member, a high valued one, and he would be missed, most heavily by Andrea.

"I see-"

"You two pussies going to ask my opinion?" Kate interrupted, as she climbed out of a mountain of sheets. Grabbing one of the longest, she wrapped it around her chest and knees.

Jim shied his eyes way, as Kate walked forward.

"Well, Kate, what's your opinion?" antagonizingly questioned Curren, as he glared at the wall; pure hated leeched off of his body. Quite a drastic change, for so short a time, but the Royal pair were not known for being on eachother good side fifty per cent of the time, or forty, or in this case twenty . . .

"I accept – I'll take the Chopper. Have it be fueled, Jim, and tell them to expect me within the hour."

"Hour?"

"Yes, an hour."

"Their kinda . . . um . . . three states away."

"Fine, I'll need a briefing – get it done."

For once in his life, Jim stepped down. This was one fight he wouldn't win, or at least contribute to; as to Curren . . .

"You will-" Jim ran before he could hear more, more of their squabbling. After a quick smoke, he went on his way, to get everything organized.

* * *

"How much farther?" shouted Kate, from an altitude of 20,000 feet, to the Pack member piloting the Copter.

"Two miles yet, just relax hun'," she replied, "we'll be there any moment – it'll be done in no time. Want to go over the plan once more?"

"No," Kate quickly answered. She knew what she needed to do.  
Tail Derek, help if needed, if not, stay on the sidelines. Simply enough, right? Well, lets hope.

As they passed over a stream, Kate looked down; a huge field, with low grasses, and few trees. Most were oaks. Maybe a Willow now and then, around the streams. The one beneath was the fifth stream Kate could remember traveling over.

The breeze shifted Kate's long hair, as it seemingly swam in the air – her black jumpsuit fit her well. Black cord was clipped to the base of the helicopter, and within a moment, Kate could rappel down it and help Derek within twenty seconds.

Sadly, she was just in time to see it happen, the tragedy which she was about to witness.

As a blurred image came in view, in the dim sunset, she made out Derek.

Derek tensed. His hackles rouse as he searched the night before him. His nose caught the scent a millisecond before it happened.  
A furry lump of fur raged forward, muscles turning as it ran on its hands and hind legs. Matted hair hung from his entire form. Brown fur. A squished in face which looked dumb and brooding.  
Derek lunged at the brute, his body morphing into that of a timber wolf. Gray fur spread the length of his body, and his jowls grew. He was too tired from running to go into Warrior form.  
They both collided, Derek's claws raked against the Apes face – the Apes huge slabs-of-meat-for-hands coming together to squeeze the life out of Derek's body.  
Derek lunged his ferocious jaws into the Apes neck, biting away at the soft flesh, making his way to the lungs underneath.  
The Ape, in turn, yelled a painful scream out of primal instincts, then wrenched the wolf off his neck and threw him across the field to a tree.  
The tree was a low branched Ash. The field in which they had finally found themselves was a littered with thigh high grass, weeds and roots to trip over, and stones on which to fall and bruise with. There were few other trees besides the Maple tree, being only a small grouping of Ash trees. The sky overhead was littered with bright stars, and a crescent moon lit what it could.  
Quickly, Derek got out of the tree. He leaped down to the ground with little effort as he ran once more to meet the Gorilla.  
Coming out of nowhere, with a massive fist, the Gorilla slammed Derek's head. He stopped for a moment, to assess the damage.  
The young wolf's head looked badly damaged, and blood leaked out of a gash.  
The Gorilla smiled, his body rippling as it changed back to human. His features where sharp and bold. His black silk hair was held in a cow-lick, and his face looked boyish as well. Burgundy eyes peered through his eye-sockets.  
He wore a poorly tailored suit, and as he knelt done beside Derek - his own wound forgotten - he brought a knife out from somewhere inside his suit.  
He slid the pale blade across Derek's unconscious face, and his eyes filled with insanity. He licked the blade once, than brought it back down to Derek's face . . .

The man looked up, suddenly aware of the helicopters noise. He took a fleeting look at it, to estimate the people coming . . . it could be one, it could be seven – either way, he wasn't staying long enough to find out.

Slitting Derek's wrist, the Ape man ran along on his journey, hoping luck was on his side.

Kate rappelled down, right on top of his medium sized head, knocking him to the ground.

His suit tore as he fell, ripped on a particularly nasty rock; throwing it off, the man retook his footing, and launched himself forward, running as fast as his legs could carry him. His silhouette is still rumored to be seen, from the precise angle . . .

Kate hurried over to Derek, as she shrieked. He was dead.

"Derek!" she yelled, as she went to her knees, kneeling next to him. Instantly, she took out her R kit, and threw the wrap around his wrists and head. As she did such, the Copter landed down behind her. The two pilots stepped out, a first aid kit was held in ones hand, and the other's hand was occupied with a .22 rifle.

As one rushed to Kate's side, the other took off shots at the escaping Ape. They were potshots – couldn't have hit in a million years.

Kate sat back; she would just get in the way.

After a moment, the lady spoke.

"He's alive, barely-"

"Derek! Wake up, wake . . ."

"He'll take another moment or two," peacefully responded the medic/pilot, as it tried to calm Kate down.

Kate retaliated by smacking Derek awake, to which he responded with a boyish grin.

"Why Kate, never thought . . . I'd see . . . you, again . . . for a few . . . years," he responded, winded.

"Years?"

"Hell, Kate; it would . . . catch up . . . with us eventually."

Shrugging her consent, Kate stepped back from the whole thing. She gazed around, her eyes finally fell on the tattered suit. On impulse, she went to pick it up. As she did so, a scrap of paper fluttered to the ground.

Picking it up, Kate read the address. She recognized it – it was her's. Great – wait a moment . . .

She hadn't been to her apartment for day, what could be lying in wait for her? Within a day, she would know, and that was a promise!

* * *

"Curren dear?" asked Kate, on her phone.

"Yes?" he cautiously replied.

"Could you send over one of your transports, hun'."

"What's the problem?"

"Oh, nothing," Kate said, as she hid a smirk, "I just have a load to get off, and thought you were the person to give too . . ."

Kate disconnected, knowing he'd come eventually.

As she turned around, eight Apes lay on top of the other, each tied to the other. In all, they looked like a huge, smelly, furry, rubber band ball, with all of their different colors . . . Agh, to much touchy feely.

Kate turned to the door, where she saw the two pilots and Derek grinning back at her.

"He'll be here any moment," she assured them, as she contentedly took a seat in silence . . .

* * *

~ Kalen Bloodstone ~


End file.
